


Nothin' Wrong With Vanilla

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Mention - Freeform, Top Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: ‘What’s so wrong with vanilla anyway?’Bones was an old-fashioned guy who didn’t think there was anything wrong with vanilla.‘Nothin’ at all’ he said. His mouth felt very dry.Suddenly, Jim had a strange look on his face.‘Yeah. I thought you’d say that’





	Nothin' Wrong With Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that the purpose of this fic is not to yuck anyone's yums and more to highlight the importance of communicating with your partner and enthusiastic consent and all that good stuff!

Bones was worried. Jim would have said he was always worried, but lately Jim hadn’t been around much to say it. And that was what had Bones worried. The past two months, Jim had been acting strangely. He cancelled plans last minute and blew Bones off when he tried to reschedule. When they did hang out he was nervy and distracted and usually made a flimsy excuse to leave early.  
Today, to his surprise, Bones had received a text from Jim, asking if it was ok to come over. When he answered in the affirmative, Jim replied that he’d be there in an hour. Bones felt this was plenty of time to brace himself for whatever disaster-grenade Jim was going to toss into his life next. Drugs? Jim could be reckless, but Bones didn’t think he was that stupid. He was seeing that Finnegan punk, but getting a girl knocked up wasn’t beyond the realms of possibility. Whatever it was, Bones would get him through it.  
Scarcely twenty-five minutes after the last text and Jim was knocking at the apartment door. He whirled through the door, his energy more manic than usual and began just short of ransacking the place. He flopped on the couch, managing to knock every pillow to the floor, before sitting up and rifling through the medical journals on the coffee table. Next it was to the fridge where Jim helped himself to a pickle and then a slice of cheese. All the while, he babbled about the repairs he had done to his bike and the new part Scotty was going to order for him that was really gonna make her fly-  
Bones leaned back against the counter and sipped his coffee while he waited. There was no talking to Jim when he was like this. He spit out whatever it was he wanted to say when he was ready and trying to rush him would make the process more painful than pulling teeth.  
Finally, there was a lull and Bones took his chance.  
‘So how’s Finnegan?’ he asked, aiming for casual. ‘Haven’t seen much of him around lately’. He hadn’t seen much of Jim either, but he didn’t know how to say it without sounding jealous. He was jealous, but Jim didn’t need to know that. The question seemed to throw him off his destructive orbit though. Jim spun on his heel before collapsing back onto the couch.  
‘Yeah, about that’ There was a bitter edge to his smile and he didn’t look up, choosing to pick at his thumbnail instead.  
‘We broke up’  
Confetti fell from the ceiling, the marching band struck up and Bones was the grand marshal of the parade in his head-  
‘Oh shit. I’m sorry’  
Jim snickered. ‘Come off it man, I know you hated him’. Bones dropped all pretence and grinned ruefully.  
‘Just thought you could do better, is all’, he allowed. He’d been burned too many times, shitting on a friend’s ex, only for them to get back together a week later.  
‘What happened?’  
Jim dropped his eyes again and shrugged.   
‘Just weren’t compatible’. He was keeping something back and Bones would have to tread carefully.  
‘Oh? I mean, I wasn’t his number one fan, but it seemed like you guys had fun together’. And that was true, much as he hated to admit it. Finnegan had a knack for sniffing out the exact kind of trouble Jim craved. The kind that left him laughing, with Bones holding an ice-pack to his face the next morning, Finnegan himself nowhere to be found. Resentfully, Bones got it. On the surface the two were a lot alike. Smart-alec, loudmouth pretty boys, always looking for the next joyride. But for Jim, underneath all that arrogance, beat a heart overflowing with sincerity. Bones doubted that Finnegan had a heart at all.  
Jim picked at a threadbare patch on his jeans. Bones rarely saw him uncomfortable.  
‘It was more.....sexual incompatibility’. Jim dragged a hand down his face.  
Well. Shit.  
Bones decided to hold his tongue and see what filled the silence.  
‘Like. It got weird. What he wanted me to do. And just like....how he got me to do it’.  
Bones pushed away from the counter and with superhuman self-control, slowly and calmly asked, ‘Jim, did he hurt you?’He took a step forwards as he spoke but Jim was up off the couch and had put the kitchen table between them.  
‘No, no. God, no nothing like that’, he said emphatically, a hand in his hair.  
Bones retreated back to the counter and they looked at each other from opposite side of the room.  
‘Ok. So. He would ask to do something in bed, and you know me, I’ll try anything once’. Jim was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. His tone was breezy but his face was tight.  
‘And sometimes I’d like it. Handcuffs! Handcuffs are awesome for instance! But there’d always be something else, a new thing to try. Like, I didn’t like the blindfolds, I got all panicky and I told him I didn’t like it so I thought that would be the end of it. But then a week later he brought them out again and was like ‘you were just nervous the first time, it’ll be better now that you know what to expect’. So I went along with it, and yeah, I didn’t have a total meltdown that time, but it still wasn’t fun for me, you know?’  
Bones nodded tightly and crossed his arms, hiding his clenched fists. The thought of anyone mistreating his Jim-  
Bones had long ago given up berating himself for thinking of Jim as his, but it felt especially gross now.  
‘And then he’d bring the blindfold out again, saying ‘I know it’s not your favourite but I just like it so much, will you do this for me?’’ Jim paced back and forth, agitated.  
‘And I would, because I thought that’s what a relationship was, compromise’.  
And if that wasn’t Jim to the core. His own happiness would always come dead last on his list of priorities.  
Sounds an awful lot like coercion, was what Bones wanted to say, but that was a guaranteed way to shut the conversation down completely.  
‘When did you break up?’, he tries instead.  
‘Bout a month ago? Six weeks?’  
Now that’s a surprise. Bones had often wondered if Jim was capable of having a thought he didn’t immediately verbalise. Even with the limited time they’d spent together, he was impressed that Jim had kept this under wraps.  
‘I needed to figure it out in my head before I said anything’, Jim said, seeming to guess his thoughts. ‘I had to figure out to explain it to you so you wouldn’t freak out. Like you’re doing right now’.  
‘I’m not freaking out’. And he wasn’t. He was calmly and methodically planning his journey to Finnegan’s apartment where he would cleaning and efficiently snap his neck. Jim seemed to guess that thought too and smiled, Although small, it was the most genuine smile he’d given since his arrival.  
He resumed pacing.  
‘So anyway. Compromise, right?’  
‘Right’  
‘Except I wasn’t getting anything back. There was always some new toy he wanted to try and we were having less and less ‘normal’ sex. Ok listen to this. So this one day, he’s had a shitty day at work, so I decided to suck his dick, make him feel better?’  
Bones’ superhuman self-control returned to prevent him biting clean through his cheek.  
‘And he starts face-fucking me, without even asking! You want a guy to choke on your dick, that’s fine. Just have some fucking manners about it! So I’m sitting there, gagging and crying and he gets pissy at me for ruining it’. Jim was amped now, bright spots of colour on his cheeks.  
‘It kept happening like that. He’d start something and I’d break it out halfway through and he’d go jerk off in the bathroom. Which would have been fine- well not fine but better. Because he’d come back and start ranting at me about how he was just trying to spice things up and why did I have to be so boring and vanilla all the time, and clearly I didn’t really care about this relationship, otherwise I’d actually try.’ Jim halted his pacing, deflated. In a smaller voice he went on, ‘We’d stay up most of the night fighting and in the morning I always felt shitty and broken and just. Used’.  
‘You didn’t deserve that Jim’, Bones said quietly. ‘You don’t deserve it.’ Jim swatted the words away.  
‘All of a sudden I realised how deep in I was. How far I’d let myself get pushed out of my comfort zone. And how unhappy I was. I was doing all this to keep him but, shit was it even worth holding on to?’ Jim gave a sad, wry smile.   
‘What’s so wrong with vanilla anyway?’  
Bones was an old-fashioned guy who didn’t think there was anything wrong with vanilla.  
‘Nothin’ at all’ he said. His mouth felt very dry.  
Suddenly, Jim had a strange look on his face.  
‘Yeah. I thought you’d say that’. He wasn’t smiling, but he looked pleased, the way he did when the circuits on whatever gadget he’d been tinkering with finally did what he wanted.  
‘What makes you say that?’ Jim was moving towards him now.  
‘Cause you’re an old romantic, Bones’. His tongue darted out, swiping over pink lips.  
‘I don’t know about all that’, Bones said, scratching the back of his neck. He felt very warm. Jim was only an arm’s length away now. ‘People been doing it for millennia just fine, don’t see why they have to make it so complicated it all’.  
‘Yeah’, Jim said softly, his gaze flicking downwards.  
‘Anyway’, Bones said hurriedly, trying to regain his foothold in the conversation. ‘Good riddance to bad rubbish, you shouldn’t be with someone like that’.  
‘What kind of person should I be with?’ Jim asked with strange intensity. God fucking damnit.  
‘Shit Jim, you deserve someone great’, Bones stared over Jim’s left shoulder. He found it easier than looking at his face.  
‘What is ‘great’ anyway? What does that even mean?’ Christ, why wouldn’t he drop this?  
‘Someone who fucking respects your boundaries for one thing! Who listens to you. I don’t know...they make you laugh’.  
‘You make me laugh, Bones’.  
‘Never on purpose’, he answered back because Leonard McCoy never saw a good thing he couldn’t ruin.  
Jim seemed to like it though and god he was very close now.  
‘Jim’ a warning.   
‘Bones’ an invitation.   
He wanted to push Jim away, tell him I’m not someone great. But the way Jim looked at him now made him at least want to try.  
Bones had barely placed his hand on his hip before Jim had his arms around his neck. Still he hesitated, waiting for Bones to close the gap. Those sweet pink lips were every bit as soft as Bones had imagined. He clasped Jim to his chest, no intention of letting him go anywhere and Jim for his part seemed more than happy to be held. Bones broke the kiss to press his mouth to Jim’s neck, his jaw and Lord, wasn’t that a wonderful decision? Hearing Jim gasp and moan in his ear had Bones stiffening in his jeans and it wasn’t long before Jim noticed.  
‘You wanna show me a good time Bones?’, he asked, nipping at his ear. ‘I need it so bad, you’ve no idea. I haven’t gotten off properly in forever and fuck’, Bones cupped Jim’s face now, kissing the corner of his mouth, his temple, stroking a thumb along his jaw. ‘And fuck Bones when I realised it was you, I nearly drove myself crazy thinking about it’.   
Jim hands were under his shirt now, sliding up his back.   
‘I should’ve realised sooner Bones, it should’ve been you and I’m so fucking sorry I’m gonna make it up to you, let me make-‘ Jim cut him himself off with a yelp as Bones hoisted him up sharply. He scrambled for a moment, clinging on for dear life, but Bones’ hold under his thighs was rock steady.  
Bones had meant to lay Jim down on the bed, but Jim had his legs wrapped so tightly around his waist that the two ended up toppling down together. Bones groaned at the feeling of having the length of Jim’s body laid out beneath him and in frustration and the layers of clothes separating them still. He withdrew to pull his shirt over his head, Jim mirroring him frantically and then reaching for Bones belt buckle. He shoved the jeans down just enough that he was able to take Bones in hand and gave a few experimental pumps. For an awe-inspiring third time today, Bones’ self-control surfaced and he pushed Jim back flat on the bed and yanked away his idiotic skinny jeans before shucking his own. He then surged up to kiss Jim thoroughly, who responded by hooking a leg over his waist and oh, that was nice.  
Bones ground their cocks together, pressing Jim down into the rumpled white sheets that had been crisp and fresh this morning. Late afternoon sun and a fresh summer breeze came in through the open window and god Jim was so beautiful like this. He deserved every light and happy thing and Bones wanted to give it to him.  
Jim followed him as he sat up to retrieve lube and a condom from the bedside locker and pressed kisses across Bones' broad back and shoulders. Bones paused, savouring the attention, before turning and rolling back on top of Jim, settling between his spread legs. He took his time kissing his way down Jim's torso, chuckling softly at his grunt of frustration as he avoided his twitching dick and instead nipped gently at Jim's inner thigh. Then, slicking his fingers he circled Jim's rim and took him into his mouth at the same time he slipped inside. He wanted to make it so good for Jim, cause as little discomfort as possible and damn Jim took his fingers so well.  
'Oh fuck god yes!' and as happy as Bones was in his current position, he would have given anything to see Jim's face right now.   
When he finally pulled off, Jim was gorgeously flushed, his hands gripping the sheets. He kneeled up to roll on the condom and as he did so, Jim's hand went down between his legs, sliding his own fingers in. 'I'm sorry darlin' was that not enough? I didn't mean to rush you'. Jim shook his head.  
‘I just want more, I feel so fucking strung out you don’t even know’, he gasped, scissoring his fingers.  
'So fucking impatient' Bones shook his head smiling. He batted Jim's hand away and slowly, slowly, pressed inside. Jim's head fell back, the column of his throat open and vulnerable. Blunt fingernails dug into Bones' shoulders and he paused a moment before Jim nodded wordlessly and then he sank all the way into his tight heat. He groaned as he bottomed out. The sensation was wonderful but the fact that it was Jim, his Jim, holding him, letting him get so close. It was almost overwhelming.   
'Bones if you don't move soon, I'm gonna scream'. Pushy little shit.   
'Was hoping to make you scream anyway darlin' he murmured rocking back gently. He leaned up to kiss the corner of Jim's mouth.  
'Mm I like that'   
'Feels good?'  
'No, I mean yes', Jim's hand moved from Bones' shoulder to curve around his neck and cup the base of his skull.   
'I like it when you call me darling' he sighed, eyes flicking up to the ceiling.   
'Oh well darlin', I'd be more than happy to oblige, darlin' Bones drawled, exaggerating his accent.   
'Never mind, you ruined it', Jim flung an arm over his eyes.   
'I'm sorry', Bones mumbled into his neck, biting back the endearment. 'I'll make it up to you'.   
However it took them a while to find their rhythm. Jim kept lifting his hips, trying to meet Bones' thrusts. The timing was off though and neither of them was getting the right amount of friction. Bones could see by the crease in his forehead that Jim was getting more and more frustrated and decided to do something about it. He pulled out, quickly kissing Jim to silence his protest.  
'You need to relax. Stop over-thinking'. He grabbed a pillow. 'Lift your hips up for me, yeah like that'. Hopefully the support under his hips would make the angle better. Bones his hands soothingly up and down Jim's arms.   
'Just lie back and let me take care of you darlin'. The familiar grin spreading across Jim's face was interrupted as Bones slid home, transforming that pretty pink mouth into a perfect 'O'. Bones fucked him in earnest now, rocking into him deep and steady. He had never considered himself to be particularly vocal in bed but now he couldn't seem to shut himself up. He couldn't help it, telling Jim how good he was, how wonderful he felt, he was so fucking gorgeous, did he know that, did he know how beautiful his mouth was?   
And Jim just about preened under all the praise and attention, basking in it. He wasn’t necessarily vocal but he was loud. He groaned deep in his chest with every thrust, like Bones was driving the sound out of him and Bones swore he could feel the vibrations. He could also feel his own orgasm cresting within him and he dropped his hand to Jim’s cock. He swiped his thumb over the head, spreading precome down Jim’s length, who arched up off the bed in response.  
Jim trembled so sweetly in his arms as he came that it drove Bones over the edge too.  
When he pulled out Bones went straight to the bathroom, disposing of the condom and fetching a damp cloth, because he knew if he allowed himself to collapse on the bed he would never get up. Jim was quiet and deliciously pliant as Bones cleaned him, watching him languidly.   
‘Was it good for you?’ he asked as Bones finally settled beside him. His tone was casual but he looked away in avoidance. Bones took his chin between his thumb and his forefinger and turned Jim’s face towards him. His voice was rough when he said:  
‘Better than I ever dreamed it would be’.  
He tipped Jim’s face up to kiss him, and then rolled onto his back, Jim splayed across his chest. They dozed like that in the patch of warm afternoon sun.


End file.
